danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Yūto Kamishiro
|affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 77-A |status = Deceased |fates = Murdered by Yasuke Matsuda |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #05 (Cameo) |novel debut = Danganronpa Zero}} Yūto Kamishiro (神代 優兎 Kamishiro Yūto), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-A featured in Danganronpa Zero. His title is Super High School Level Secret Agent (超高校級の「諜報員」''chō kōkō kyū no “chōhōin”''). Appearance Yūto is an around 18 year old boy, though he looks and sounds much younger, like a child.Heavily implied by the series' timeline. He is also said to be featureless, so much that it is "an astounding distinguishing feature all by itself". He sports a bowl haircut and has puffy cheeks. He has dark brown eyes. He wears a brown suit and brown pants, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath with a Hope's peak Academy button located on the front as well as white rubber shoes. He is usually seen holding a bag of pastries from the "Hansel & Gretel" bakery. Personality Yūto is described as looking childlike and featureless, to the point that he has very little presence and he is easily forgotten by other people. He hates being viewed like this, though, his only solace being the great advantage these traits give him as a secret agent. He can easily gather information and he doesn't even need to hide from other people, as he simply isn't noticed. He claims the more dangerous the incident at hand is, the more excited he gets, and he claims he's also used to dead bodies due to his job. He can act somewhat arrogant and bragging about his talent, especially around women. He has a great love for sweet pastries, often carrying a bag of them with him and with a tendency to eat them in the middle of a conversation, seemingly not caring at all that other people might find it rude. Despite his childish appearance, Yūto is also noted to have a "uncontrollable sexual desire". Modeling his personality after cinematic super spies such as James Bond, he often makes sexual comments towards Ryōko Otonashi, expecting to have a romantic subplot. While he can have an innocent smile and sometimes act like an innocent child, which is strengthened by his elementary school student-like appearance, he is quite perverted and sometimes says crude and sexual things openly and out of nowhere. He tends to eavesdrop and spy on women, and he's offended if this action is considered hiding, as he is actually using his talent for it. He also has a tendency to call other people "big sis" and "big bro", even if he's a bit older than them. Yūto suffers from self-esteem issues because of his talent, both believing in it and detesting it. He believes that it's only natural to be fixated on it, since it's all he has. Because of his talent, he can't choose his way of living and is stuck doing his duty, always struggling, because giving up would be like rejecting his very existence. He is determined to develop further as a spy and eventually become a legendary spy, so that his lack of presence would be finally completely blown away. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Secret Agent Since childhood, Yūto has had a lack of presence in public. At first, he sees this as a disadvantage, but he eventually realized that he could use this to his advantage after he was scouted by the Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Secret Agent. In high school, Yūto develops his talent greatly. He becomes very unnoticeable when staying in a room to spy; even the normally alert Yasuke didn't notice him eavesdropping at the corner of Neurology Lab. He also has agents that work for him, such as Chihiro Fujisaki, who helped him discover that Junko was the one who sent the mysterious inflammatory messages to the Reserve Course students. History Past Due to his talent, Yūto never had much presence in a room. As a child, he hated it, but grew to realize that it was perfect for being a secret agent, making him the Super High School Level Secret Agent. There is no other mention of his past and family, but he claims that his talent is all that he has. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc ''Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Yūto is briefly seen walking by the Ultimate Imposter with his bag of pastries. Danganronpa Zero Volume 1 Chapter 6 Being the Super High School Level Secret Agent, Yūto investigates The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. He is first introduced meeting Ryōko at night after she tries to see Yasuke after she found the body of a Steering Committee member. Yasuke doesn't answer his door, so Yuta comes out of his room to see what all the noise is about. Ryōko doesn’t notice him at first and confuses his age. Yūto introduces himself, and asks Ryōko what's wrong while admiring her looks. Ryōko introduces herself and tells him she needs to see Yasuke, but Yūto says he isn't in his room. Yūto offers to help her, but Ryōko can't remember what she needs help with. She reads in her notebook about what happened, and begins to run away. Yūto calls her and tells her he wants to help. Ryōko tells him to tell Yasuke to look for her when he returns. Chapter 12 With his talent, Yūto manages to be inside Yasuke's lab without being noticed, and he hears his talk with Ryōko about her memory issues, Junko Enoshima and a dead body. After Yasuke leaves, Yūto unties Ryōko from the bed (she had been tied so she wouldn't wander off) and explains his talent to her. Yūto explains that at first he meant to deliver Ryōko's message to Yasuke, but after he saw the two had already found each other he decided to "show off" his talent. He tells Ryōko he can help her with the incident she has gotten involved in, as he can easily gather information. After some hesitation, Ryōko explains everything to him and he is surprised to hear Junko Enoshima's name. Yūto explains he's currently investigating a different incident, the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, and he heard the name while while investigating. He says he doesn't know exact details, but he has heard rumors. Yūto then says that, as a remuneration for his help, he wants to have sex with Ryōko. Ryōko is a bit shocked and confused, as she previously considered Yūto as pure and innocent as his appearance. Assuming that they're in agreement, Yūto leaves quickly before Ryōko can say anything. In her usual way, Ryōko decides it has nothing to do with her and it's best just to ignore it. Volume 2 Chapter 3 After Mukuro Ikusaba rescues Makoto Naegi and by extension Ryōko from Misshiki Madarai, Yūto once again appears in Yasuke's lab without anyone noticing. He reintroduces himself to Ryōko and asks her to remember him this time. Impatiently, Yūto says they shouldn't tell the security department about Madarai, as he and Ryōko are busy with their case. Yūto is angered by Makoto's hesitation and leaves with Ryōko in a hurry. As they leave, he acts very excited and child-like. Chapter 5 Ryōko and Yūto go talk to the East District's cafeteria. Yūto asks if someone came to Ryōko's room during the morning, and she checks her notebook and answers that Junko Enoshima did. Yūto reveals that he put a wiretap inside Ryōko's room, claiming it was for crime prevention. He also says that he has done the same to the rooms of hundred other people, though they all seem to be girls. Ryōko tells Yūto about Junko's goals, and she feels great anger and fear when she reminds herself about her second goal - killing Yasuke. Yūto tells her to calm down and says it must be a bluff, because there is no sense in telling other people about a murder you have yet to commit. He is more worried about the first goal, Izuru Kamukura, who is believed to be the culprit of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Yūto says he overheard a conversation between faculty's female members, and he has now realized that Junko Enoshima must be the one who discovered the school's incident. She was interrogated by the school very throughout, meaning that Yasuke must have had a part in it, being the Super High School Level Neurologist. Ryōko is shocked and doesn't know what to think. Yūto ends the rather one-sided conversation, reminds Ryōko about his "reward" and leaves, saying he has definitely solved the case the next time they meet. Chapters 12-13 Yūto sneaks inside the old school building, where Izuru Kamukura supposedly is hidden. He easily gets past the guards with his talent. Inside, he meets and accidentally startles Ryōko. Ryōko has once again forgotten him, but seems to remember him soon after he reintroduces himself. Yūto wonders how did Ryōko get past the guards, and she awkwardly answers that it kind of just happened. Yūto assumes she has just forgotten and doesn't ask more. He begins to boast how he managed to once again eavesdrop and learned that the old building and the current incidents are connected. Yūto is also the one who turned on all the lights. He mentions that Yasuke should be coming soon and he is annoyed because Ryōko keeps thinking about him. The two keep talking as they walk down the stairs. Yūto explains about Izuru Kamukura and the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. He mentions that the school hid the incident, but haven't yet dealt with Junko Enoshima. As the two reach the first floor, Yūto keeps talking about her and how she is probably responsible for the kidnapping of the Steering Committee. Hearing the words, Ryōko remembers the old men in the jail cells. She begins to space out, but Yūto calls her. There only seems to be walls, but Yūto then reveals that he investigated and found a suspicious spot. Using some sort of key he stole from the security guards, he uses it on a small opening in the wall. A door slides open and the two go inside a long passageway which leads to Izuru Kamukura's hiding place. When Ryōko asks about it, Yūto says that Yasuke will definitely show up. They find a simple elevator and go inside. Yūto assumes it was specifically made to hide Izuru's location. As the elevator begins moving, Yūto appears very excited. Ryōko asks if he is afraid at all, and despite the smile on his face, he admits he is actually terrified. He hasn't been so afraid before, but he claims it's fun, because he will develop even further as a spy and thus he can't run away. Ryōko asks why he is so persistent about his talent, and Yūto answers it's only natural to be fixated on it as it is the only thing he has. Because of his talent, he can't choose his lifestyle. He believes he has to continue struggling, because running away would be like rejecting his very existence. Yūto controls his fear by talking about how he will become a legendary spy if he solves the case, finally blowing away his lack of presence. As the two reach their destination, Yūto mentions the Masterminds and accomplices. Ryōko assumes he means Mukuro, but he explains that he actually means Yasuke. Instantly, Ryōko is hit with strong shock, but Yūto does not notice this. He continues to talk about how Izuru isn't the real culprit and Yasuke is Junko Enoshima's assistant. Ryōko has trouble understanding anything, but then begins to have a chain reaction in her mind, as her mind links different things together. The two finally reach Izuru's hiding place, but it is empty. Suddenly, when Ryōko turns around, she finds Yūto with his neck broken and his head completely turned 180 degrees. It's revealed that Yasuke, who had just arrived, killed Yūto in order to protect Junko, as he was getting too close to the truth behind The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. He feels bad for killing him, but felt he had to do it. Relationships Class 77-A Yasuke Matsuda A fellow classmate of Class 77-A. The two were not well acquainted with each other, however, Yasuke killed Yūto in order to prevent him from discovering Junko Enoshima's involvement in the Tragedy. Class 78th Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro was one of the agents that worked for Yūto. He seems to have put a great deal of trust in Chihiro, and it was he who gave Yūto the information that helped him discover Junko's role in the Tragedy. However, concerned for Chihiro's safety, Yūto did not share this information with him. Other Ryōko Otonashi Yūto is quickly interested in Ryōko, because she is an attractive girl, as well as involved in a thrilling case. At first, Ryōko assumes Yūto is as innocent and pure as he looks, and she has a hard time understanding that he is actually very perverted. Yūto is annoyed by Ryōko's forgetfulness and seemingly a bit dumb demeanor, while Ryōko is a bit annoyed with Yūto's somewhat arrogant and careless attitude. The two are noted to have a bad chemistry, because Ryōko is forgetful while Yūto is easily forgettable. Yūto helps Ryōko to solve the incident she has gotten involved in, expecting to have sex with her as a reward. The whole time, he was unaware that she was the mastermind he was looking for. Quotes * “I'm Yūto Kamishiro from Hope's Peak Academy's 77th batch. Nice to meet you.” * “It's a shame to see Big Sis's cute face having such a troubled expression, I can’t just leave. What's the situation? I'll listen to you.” ''(to Ryōko Otonashi) *“I can't believe someone like me is getting scared over this...but, that's why this is so fun! After all, if I can overcome this fear, I'll develop even further as a spy! That's why I won't run away. For the sake of powering up as a spy, I won't run away!” *“Because we have a talent, we can't choose how we live our lives. The moment we were given our talents, we already started living in our set scenario...ha, what a one-sided lifestyle huh?” Trivia *Yūto's first name, (優兎), roughly translates as "delicate rabbit", while his last name. Kamishiro (神代), means something along the lines of "era of the gods". * The "Hansel & Gretel" pastry bag he is usually seen carrying is referenced in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as an obtainable present from the MonoMono Machine. References Navigation ru:Юто Камиширо es:Yuto Kamishiro fr:Yuuto Kamishiro pl:Yuto Kamishiro Category:Danganronpa Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male